


The light behind your eyes

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, I thought what if they end the anime like this, M/M, spoilers for the end of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ash won. All the threats are dead. The victory is short lived.





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance

Ash felt so much. Finally, after almost two years of fighting, Dino Golzine was dead. Ash had finally won. He’d defeated the evil who’d plagued his life since he was a child. He killed the man who’d destroyed hundreds to thousands of lives. His first thought in his moment of freedom, go see Eiji. He needs to know he’s okay. So Ash starts walking, it’s a little ways to the hospital but the walk gives him time to think about what he’s going to say to Eiji. He’s sorry he got caught up in this mess, he hoped his wound was healing okay. Mostly Ash wants to properly tell Eiji how he feels. How he cares about him. They’re soulmates through and through. 

When Ash arrives he finds the hospital as sad as any other. Ash knows very few good things happen in hospitals. He hates them. Remembers when he had to take Griffin out of the hospital. Remembers when he’d been in it after his fight with Arthur. He really didn’t like hospitals, but if they were saving Eiji, he could learn to hate them just a little less. 

Ash walked up to the desk, earning him a look from the lady. He might have looked away. He hoped when Eiji saw him he didn’t worry too much. “I need the room number for Eiji Okumura.” Ash finally spoke. The nurse typed in the name. 

“Are you related to him somehow?” She asked. Ash took a deep breath. 

“I’m his boyfriend.” It wasn’t a lie, Ash wanted it to be the truth. He hoped it could be. The nurse looked at him for a moment, as if deciding if it was the truth or not. 

“He’s on the fourth floor. Room four hundred and ten.” She responded. Ash mutter a small thank you and made his way to the elevator. It seemed he couldn’t get there fast enough as he fidgeted with his hands in his pockets. He really needed to see Eiji. To see how he was. 

When Ash reaches the fourth floor there’s a small waiting area near the elevators. His whole gang is packed in there. Alex spots him first and runs over. He looks tired and Ash guesses they’re all a little tired. 

“You made it.” Alex says. He looks like he wants to hug Ash, but refrains. Ash nods his head. 

“Dino’s dead.” Ash answers. Alex looks relieved, only for a moment. “How’s Eiji?” 

“The doctors said it’s a fifty-fifty chance. He might make it or he might not.” Alex replied, his voice lacked the positivity Ash had been hoping to hear. There was a split chance that Eiji might die. 

“I’m gonna go see him.” Ash muttered and walked to the room. Ibe sat alone next to the bed, he was holding Eiji’s hand and sobbing. The reality of it all sat in when Ash saw Eiji. He was so pale, like a ghost. His face lacked any color as all. The rise and fall of his chest was slow. He took careful steps and sat down next to Ibe. The man turned to face him, eyes puffy and red from the tears. 

“You made it.” Ibe sounded relieved. Ash felt his victory was short lived seeing Eiji like this. 

“Dino’s dead. We’re safe.” Ash replied, looking over to Eiji. Ibe stood up. 

“I’ll leave you alone with him. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to say.” Ibe pats Ash’s shoulder and walks out of the room. Ash moved the seat closer to the bed, taking Eiji’s hand in his own. He placed a kiss against the knuckles. 

“I love you.” Ash started. He did. Ash loved Eiji more than anyone. Eiji was the first person to treat him kindly and not want something in return. “I killed Dino.” Ash added. There was no reaction from Eiji and Ash wondered if Eiji could even hear him. “We’re safe. When you get better, I’ll go back to Japan with you. So, please, Eiji..” Ash felt himself start to sob, resting his forehead against Eiji’s hand. “Don’t die on me.” It was selfish request Ash knew, given the circumstances. He asked it anyways. 

~

That night before Max went home he stopped by and told Ash. “Don’t give up on him. Eiji’s strong. I know he’ll pull through.” It’s wishing words and somewhere deep down both of them know it. 

Ash never loses hope until the moment Eiji dies in his arms. Ash holds Eiji close and sobs as he takes his last breath. It’s a moment Ash won’t ever forget. He won’t forget the regret in Ibe’s eyes, because he brought Eiji here. Ash wouldn’t forgive himself for letting Eiji die. For tangling him up in his mess. He just sits and cries. He holds Eiji because he lost him. Because this is the last time he would ever hold him. 

~

The drive home from the hospital is a long one. Ash doesn’t know where Max is taking him. He’s sure Max doesn’t even know where they’re going. Seemed like they both just needed air to clear their heads. 

“You knew he wasn’t gonna make it didn’t you?” Ash asked, voice hoarse from crying. 

“I hoped he would, but the doctors said it didn’t look good.” Max replied, taking a deep breath. He glances over when Ash starts coughing. He watches Ash wipe his hand on his pants. 

“I really wanted to see Japan with him.” Ash whispered. Max nodded his head. 

“I know. He wanted to go with you as well.” Max tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Max hated that he’d have to bury two kids this year. 

~ 

Ash did pretty good acting like he was okay at the funeral. Max knew it took a lot out of Ash to come to Japan. He’d come here to bury the love of his life. He was suppose to come here to see where Eiji was from. Instead he was here to lay Eiji to rest. Max helped Ash back to the car. 

“Do you want some water?” Max asked. Ash shook his head. Max could tell he was tired and it broke his heart. Ash had been sleeping more and more the past few weeks. He couldn’t keep anything down. Max knew he didn’t have much longer. He wanted to make Ash’s last days the best, but he knew that would be hard without Eiji. Max’s only peace was knowing Ash wouldn’t suffer soon. 

~ 

“Do you think Eiji would have been sad to see me like this?” Ash asked as he laid in bed. Max knew he would. Ash did too. 

“Tell me about Eiji.” Max said, setting his book aside. He watched as Ash blinked softly and struggled to think of something. 

“He was…” Ash started and then paused. He made a face, tearing up. “He was…” He tried again. “My sunshine.” 

Max was by Ash’s side when he died. He hated that he’d have to bury two kids in the same year. Two good kids who deserved better than this.


End file.
